


Wedding Surprise

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, Last minute surprises, Rei's dad's a jerk, Setsuna knows everything, Weddings, inappropriate text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Rei attends a wedding that she really doesn't want to go to and gets some rather unwelcome surprises.





	Wedding Surprise

“I’m so glad I could finally meet you!  I wish that we could have met sooner than this but Takeshi said that your schedule was just impossible!”

Rei kept a pleasant smile on her face as the Senator’s new wife chattered on.  _And wouldn’t you be surprised if you knew the text message I received yesterday ordering me to attend this was the first communication I had with that man in three years._   “It’s nice to meet you too, Umika-san.”  Rei bowed.  “Excuse me, but there are some people that I simply must say hello to.”

“Oh!  Of course!”  The other woman fluttered away to the Senator’s side.

Rei wandered through the room, occasionally stopping and speaking to those she knew.  She kept one eye out for Kaidou who had greeted her when she arrived.  It had been several years since she’d spoken to him as well.  She knew that he and his wife had two children but when he touched her, she felt something from him that made her skin crawl.

She didn’t want to be here.  Receiving a text message that the Senator was getting remarried was beyond insulting.  Fortunately, Grandpa was able to break through her rage and convince her to come.  If for any other reason, it made her look good because there were bound to be people who knew that the Senator didn’t communicate with her.

Politics.

Rei sighed.  _Might as well start getting used to it now.  If things go as we hope and Serenity and Endymion become the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, we’ll be hip deep in politics every day._

She could see that the Senator and his wife were making their way to the stage, possibly to thank those attending.  She figured it might behoove her to stand somewhere reasonably near the stage so she made her way through the crowd.  She noted where Kaidou was standing with his wife and chose to stand on the opposite side. 

She arrived at her chosen spot just as the Senator tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

The Senator began to speak.  He introduced Umika and then he said “I’m so glad to have finally met the love of my life.  I’ve never loved someone like this before.”  And he kissed her fingers making Umika giggle.

Rei saw red.

Her hands clenched into fists and she could feel her powers rising.

“No!”

A hand clamped around her wrist at the same time as the voice spoke into her ear.

She turned to look.

The blond hair made her heart stop.

The emerald green eyes made it start beating again, if a trifle erratically.

The man standing next to her kept his hand around her wrist and said quite calmly.  “I didn’t think Mother could find a bigger asshole than the Doctor, my father, but lo and behold she has managed.”  He turned and smiled at her.  “Sakurazuka Soichiro.  Umika’s son.”

“Hino Rei.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”  _Am I really speaking to him like this?_

“When was this load of bullshit sprung on you?”

“Yesterday.  Late afternoon.  By text message.”

“Fucker.” Came the cheerful response.  “Didn’t even give you time to buy a new dress.  The kimono works though.  Formal and elegant.”

“Had to borrow it from a friend.”

“Venus still has excellent taste.”

Rei smiled.  “Yes, she does.”

“Are you going to incinerate the bastard or can I let go of you?”

“My mother…”

The green eyes were sympathetic.  “I know.  I understand.  But you can’t.”

Rei took a deep breath.  Held it.  Then released it.  Slowly.  “I’m…calmer.”

“Let’s get a drink.”  Soichiro tucked her arm through his and escorted her to the bar.  “Two glasses of white wine, please.”  The bartender quickly poured and handed over two glasses.  Soichiro handed one to her.

Rei took it with a raised eyebrow.  Soichiro took a sip and smiled.  “It’s probably not a good idea for either one of us to get drunk.  We’d probably start something we’ll very much regret later and Venus and Kuznite would use our bodies for target practice.”

Rei snorted and took a sip of her wine.  “When did you find out…wedding?”

“My grandmother gave me the heads up a week ago.”  He gave her a cheeky grin.  “Enough time to go and buy a new suit, shirt, tie and shoes.”

“Jerk.”

“Hmmm.”

The pair stood in companionable silence, sipping their wine.

Until they were approached by the happy couple.

“There you two are!”  The Senator’s polished voice carried.  “I’m glad that the two of you have become friends.”

Rei and Soichiro glanced at each other.

Rei smiled sweetly.  “Yes, it really was so very nice to have met Soichiro for the first time tonight.”

Eyebrows were raised by some of those who were near enough to hear.

Soichiro gave his own version of Rei’s smile.  “You really should have given Rei more notice than what you did but at least she has a friend with excellent taste.”

Whispers began.

Umika looked confused.  “Takeshi, I thought…”

The Senator laughed but his eyes were hard.  “The two of you shouldn’t tease like that!  You’ll distress your mother.”

Rei’s barely banked temper flared and her eyes blazed.  Soichiro gripped her wrist; he knew he was going to leave bruises.  “I’m sure that my mother has no intention of replacing Rei’s mother in any way, shape or form.  But, I know that they can, eventually, become friends.”

The Senator backed off.  “Yes.  Yes.  Well…Umika, there are other’s I must introduce you to before we leave.”

“Yes, Dear.”

As the Senator hurried his mother away, Soichiro maintained his grip on Rei.  “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Lead the way.”

888888

Kazuya and Nobuyuki looked down at the pair that were sprawled half-way off the couch while Jun went to get glasses of water and aspirin ready.

The stench of alcohol emanated from the unconscious pair.

“What the hell happened last night?” asked Nobuyuki.

Kazuya shook his head.  “I don’t know but if it was bad enough that she preferred the presence of an ‘enemy’ than that of her own father…”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

“You aren’t calling Ami, are you?  Soichiro would be embarrassed for her to see him this way.”

“As sensible as Ami is, she doesn’t know that we’re around.  I’m calling Setsuna.  She knows we’re back.”

“Good choice.”

“Except for one notable exception, I always make good choices.”

The looks given to him by Nobuyuki and Jun spoke volumes.


End file.
